Dont ask for my Name!
by krazykonan
Summary: Name Lessu,a girl with a self-created name DUH look at it is sent to Wammy's after taking a test and meets up with mello,matt,near and L.takes place 5 years before the Kira case.yea.R&R PLEASE!
1. The Test

**The Test**

Q:what's your name?  
A:Na Me Lessu.

Q:Your age?  
A:10.Duh.

Q:Do you know where your family is?  
A:Hm.heaven??

Q:Do you know your goal in life?  
A:live life the way i want.

Q:What are you planning for the future?  
A:prepare to die LOL

Q:Do you have any special habits?  
A:i eat mentoes.EVERY DAY.24/7.

Q:Are you aware of your potential?  
A:Er,potential?what?

Q:Do you find anything different about yourself compared to other children your age?  
A:I'm not a child!I'm already 10!And yea,i just find myself getting into all those scraps with the teachers cos i'm either not sitting properly or cos i dont do stuff.and the kids in the home,well they're just in groups and talking trash.kinda flips me round.so i dont talk to them.hmm.i dont talk at all.

Q:Do you adapt to changes in environment?  
A:like if you were gonna transfer me to another home or something?yea,i'd welcome that!

Please turn over for questions on mathematics and sciences.

* * *

I decided to hand in the test as it was.the answers i gave were incredibly idiotic,but i couldnt care less.the woman stared at me for a full minute,and seeing that she had nothing to say to me,I turned and walked in the direction of the setting sun,my shadow long and outstretched before me,pointing my way back home.

I always tried to lie to myself that it was a home,but nothing could steer me from the fact that it wasnt,and it would never be.I had no close friends,nothing that I would miss should I leave the place.

But still,an orphanage was a roof over my head.life in there,no matter how boring,how lame,how torturous it was,was still by far much better than life on the streets.

Come to think of it,that woman hadnt told me why i was the only one taking the test,or why she'd come all the way to the school just to find me.And what was the point of this questioning thing?

I shrugged to myself,letting the last rays of sunlight rub off on my face as the chain on my wrist clanged and tinkled lightly against my hand as I swung my arms.Someone would tell me soon enough.

The gates swung open as I ignored the security guard and the curious gazes of the passers-by as they watched me enter the tall,white building,labelled blatantly as a Home for Orphans. As I made my way across the gardens towards my block,I twisted my face into a mask of passive iciness,and as expected,I passed unnoticed.

* * *

oleander:R&R please,and tell me how u want her to meet mello matt and near thx!:D


	2. The Dream and the Departure

**The Dream and the Departure**

They didnt want you,"said the man in the grey coat as I stood gaping at him.Forcing myself to stay still and resist the sudden urge to break the window behind him,I balled my fingers into fists and gritted my teeth as the truth sank in.All along I had clung to the belief that perhaps my parents had died before I got to know them;to see them;to remember them.Or they had sacrificed themselves to save me from some terrible fate.

"They brought you here when you were a week ago,"he continued,sighing deeply."I'm sorry.I didnt want you to know too much in case it hurt you."

"You should have told me sooner,Roger,"I snarled in silent rage."Liar."

He bowed his head,laying his chin on his wrinkled fingers,but I didnt wait to hear more of his stories.I turned on my heel,twisted the doorknob and glided out,making sure that the door was slammed shut.

_They didnt want to give you a name,and they didnt leave their contacts behind._

I squeezed my eyes even more tightly shut together,as though I could squeeze out the darkness I saw within my eyelids.

_When we asked them if they would take you back when you grew older they said no._

Shit.I had squeezed out a trail of tears from my eyes.

_They wanted us to tell you not to look for them._

Iwrenched at my blanket,throwing it over my head.As the soft folds of the cotten sheet pooled all over me,I rolled over,rubbing my face onto the pillow.

"The unwanted girl,"I murmured to myself as I attempted to breathe,face down on the pillow."They never wanted me."

From the very day I began to learn about myself;about the world;about the things schools taught,I had always wondered why no one cared to tell me about my past.Shrouded in misty unknowing,it lay deep within my mind,waiting to be dug out and found one day.Always I pestered Roger,the orphanage's headmaster about myself.It just wasnt fair.Every child in the orphanage had their own data file,documenting every last detail about their family members and how they ended up here in the end.

I was the only person who didnt have such a file.

At first,I shrugged off the plying questions the other kids asked whenever the teachers requested to see their files,thinking that it wasnt such a big deal not to receive one.After all,it was just a stupid personal-detail file,and nothing more.

But as time went by,they began to talk.

But I couldnt join in,having no idea how to describe my parents,or what I was like in the past.Heck,I didnt even know my name.As the teachers asked for our names,I panicked,and in a moment of desperation I responded by saying aloud the first word I read in my worksheet.

"Name."

Everywhere I ran,no matter how many corners I turned,how many glass panels I smashed,how many flights of stairs I climbed,the shadows constantly followed me,its flowing blackness sleekly oozing towards me.I was exhausted and completely out of breath,my limbs quivering from the intense effort I made to escape the shadows,but still it wouldnt stop coming back,and I couldnt allow it to come near me.I struggled up yet another flight of steps.

Scrambling up the last step,I collapsed onto the floor and turned my head to the side,staring at my surroundings below.Everywhere around me was white.The floor was a bright,piercing white.The walls were flawless,and white.Even the stairs were white.There were no other colours in the area,only the immaculate whiteness,and the evil,gloating darkness.

Suddenly the floor disappeared from under my body,and before I could exhale in surprise I was falling down,down...

I flailed and thrashed wildly as the wind roared in my ears.Screaming,I reached out my arms in a bid to grasp something,but I was falling to my almost certain death through a seemingly bottomless abyss.

Soon everything went black.

I sat up straight,breathing as though I had just finished a long marathon,my eyes wide open and straining to see in the pitch black night.I had forgotten to leave my nightlight on,and it was difficult to make out anything,but gradually I began to see outlines.

I was still in my room.

I sighed in relief,letting myself fall back onto the bed limply again.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door.I nearly jumped out of my skin in shock,but in a moment I composed myself,took a deep breath,and waited.

The door opened.

"Name?"

I saw a mane of dark hair poke through the gap,but other than that I couldnt make out who it was.Switching on the nightlight,I squinted.

"Good morning,Name."Miss Jefferson,the vice-head strolled into the room,carefully stepping over the books and clothes I had strewn all over the floor.Silently I cursed when she failed to trip over my stuff;it'd been fun to watch the dumb old hag fall over her retarded stilletos and die of a broken neck.As it was,she didnt,and soon she'd made her way over to my bed,towering over me like a lion standing upon 2 legs.I lifted my legs off the bed to dangle above the floor,in case she lectured me again about disrespect and insolence,which was the last thing I wanted to hear on such an early morning,

"Well,it's now 4am in the morning,and I apologise for disturbing your slumber,"she droned pompously,and I raised my hand to my face to hide a yawn."But unfortunately I have been forced to,since there's news for you from the authorities.Apparently you have been issued a letter from Mr Quilish Wammy,who wants you to transfer to their facilities."Stopping,she handed me an opened envelope,and inside was a neatly folded slip of paper.I flipped it open.Skimming over the contents,of which mostly involved paragraphs of introductions and terms,I focussed instead on the last 3 lines,rereading the several times.

"We would like to request that Miss NaMe Lessu transfer to our institute,as the results of the test we have recently conducted on several children her age have shown that she is a suitable candidate to enrol.As we do not wish to cause speculation and misunderstandings on your side,we will send a driver to pick her up outside the orphanage on the day you receive this letter,at 5am in the morning sharp.We are sorry that the child will not have enough time to cope with this sudden news,but we regret to inform you that it is necessary,for confidental reasons."

I stared at Miss Jefferson in cold surprise.

"You mean I'm supposed to get packing and be done in an hour?!"

Her eyes widened,as though that was not the response she had expected from me.But I had no intimate feelings for this place,even though I was born and raised here,and all my 10 years of life I had been wondering what life was life outside.Finally I had the chance to leave,and all beacause of a test I had decided to take as a complete joke.

But I was happy.Happier than I had ever been.


End file.
